Known connecting devices, such as disclosed, for example, in EP 1 656 311 B1, are composed of a plurality of elements which must be combined with one another in a complicated manner in order to connect a flexible container to a flange or another container in a way which is as far as possible sealed with respect to the environment. In this context, the flexible container is clamped in between at least two elements. The clamping in is assisted by resources, for example by a circumferential clamping ring which jointly engages around the elements.
The problem on which the system described herein is based comprises configuring the connecting device for connecting a flexible container to a flange or a connecting ring with as few elements as possible, wherein the few elements combine a plurality of functions and are to be as cost-effective as possible to manufacture. In particular, it is sought to provide a connection which is sealed with respect to the environment and which has the smallest possible number of sealing elements which are to be inserted into the device and which are as simple as possible.